An Angel and an Actor
by Sayomina
Summary: Castiel finds himself in an unfamilar place. After getting attacked by strange girls he finds himself face to face with someone that looks exactly like him.
1. Castiel meets Misha

Castiel looked around. He was walking through an unfamiliar town. He couldn't seem to get a hold of Dean or Sam. This was quite worrying. Cass stopped when three girls seemingly appeared in front of him.

"I think I'm going to faint. Misha Collins is dressed as Castiel," The tallest with crazy curly hair said, gasping.

"Is it really Misha?" The one hiding behind the tallest asked.

"Misha!" The British one squealed

"Who is this Misha you speak of?" Cass asked.

"His voice," The tallest stuttered

"This is a dream come true. Meeting Misha Collins while he's even acting as Castiel," The British one just about fainted.

"I am Castiel," Cass said.

"This is amazing," The shy one whispered.

"I'm Astra," The tall one blurted out.

"And I'm Wayward!" The British one stated.

"Lexi," The shy one said quietly

"Can we get autographs?!" The tall one was practically bouncing up and down.

Cass took a step back. These girls had to be demons. He placed his hand against the forehead of the one calling herself Wayward. He tried to smite her but nothing happened. He frowned. All three girls simultaneously gasped with awe.

"He's so amazing," The one calling herself Astra gawked.

Cass didn't like this. He didn't know what was going on so he did the one thing he could think of at this moment. He ran.

Cass ran from the girls until someone pulled him into an alley.

"Cosplayers, you have to be careful when going for a realistic look," His rescuer said.

Cass peaked around the corner to see where the girls were, all while thinking just how familiar that voice was. The girls were luckily a good distance away.

The stranger pulled off his hood.

Cass turned around to thank his rescuer only to find himself face to face with someone that looked exactly like himself, well more accurately his vessel.

The stranger was just as confused as Cass was.

"Okay… why do you look like me," The stranger said.

"Why do you look like me? This isn't some trick of Gabriel's is it?" Cass narrowed his eyes.

"You must really be into cosplaying and staying in character. Who are you anyways?" The stranger asked.

"I am Castiel. What is cosplaying?" Cass didn't particularly enjoy this questioning session.

"You can't be Castiel. Castiel is just a fictional character I play," The stranger said.

"I assure you I am very real," Castiel said.

"No," The stranger couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"I am an angel of the lord. Let me prove it to you," Castiel pulled the stranger into the shadows and showed him his wings.

"Okay. Um, what's going on?" The stranger asked

"I am wondering the same question," Castiel stated, "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Misha Collins, the guy that plays Castiel in the show," Misha said, "So you're telling me it's all real."

"Yes it is real. What show?" Cass asked.

"Oh dear. This isn't good. Um, you know what, come with me. I'll help you figure things out. Maybe Eric knows something," Misha said.

"Is this Eric a prophet?" Cass inquired.

"You could say that," Misha said, "Let's go."

With that Cass followed this Misha, hoping that wherever they went he would find answers.


	2. Coffee and Twitter

Misha wanted to grab a coffee first before the long drive. He paused when he saw Cass staring intently at the Starbucks logo.

"What is this symbol?" Cass asked.

"It's the Starbucks logo," Misha said.

"What does it mean?" Cass inquired.

"It means there's coffee inside," Misha pulled Cass inside.

Cass sat at the table Misha had told him to wait at. After a moment Misha came back with two cups of coffee. Misha handed Cass one of the cups. He watched as the other stared at the cup then cautiously took a sip.

Cass raised an eyebrow, "This is quite interesting," He took another sip, "I like it," He concluded.

"Great," Misha said, hoping he hadn't just gotten Cass addicted to coffee. The actor pulled out his phone.

"Getting some coffee before heading out to do some filming. Can't wait to see J2" Misha said as he typed.

Cass looked up from his coffee, "What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Tweeting to my fans. Here, why don't you type something?" Misha erased his message, having not sent it yet. Then he handed the phone to Cass.

Cass typed for a minute, having a general idea of how phone keyboards worked. He wasn't an expert at these things though. Some days he could barely manage to make a call to Dean.

Misha noticed Cass had somehow managed to already send the message when he was handed his phone back.

'This so called coffee is an interesting human concoction. Dean would approve' Misha sighed. He read some of the comments

'Aaaa! He's talking like Cass!' from a random fan

'This is so adorable' That was from another fan

'Of course Dean would approve' Misha laughed, reading Jensen's response.

Cass was confused when Misha laughed, "Is something the matter?"

"No, just read something funny. It's not important," Misha said, putting his phone away, "Come on. Let's go," He stood up and led Cass to his car.

It was about ten minutes before Misha could actually start driving because Cass kept asking questions. Cass was used to older cars, not something as nice and fancy as this.

Misha sighed. This was going to be a long drive.

Cass once again changed the music station, probably looking for a way to connect to angel radio

"Cass!"


	3. How Not to Hide an Angel

Cass had finally settled into sitting in silence half way through the drive. Misha was so glad that Cass wasn't being a bother any more. He could finally peacefully focus on getting to the studio. When he did he looked at Cass, not sure what he was going to do with the angel. He got an idea and got out of the car. He avoided people and pulled Cass to his trailer. Cass sat in a chair while Misha grabbed some stuff from the bathroom. Misha came back with a comb.

"Let's see if we can do anything about you looking like me. And you're going to have to lose the trench coat," Misha said.

Cass took off his trench coat and let Misha mess around with his hair, "Will this help us get to the prophet Kripke?" The angel asked.

"Yeah. Let's go with that," Misha said. He sighed looking at Cass when he finished. Cass still looked just like him. There probably wasn't much he could do. Then he got an idea.

Misha put together a large stack of miscellaneous objects. He handed them to Cass, "Here, carry these and follow me."

Cass couldn't see over the stack, and not very well around. He reluctantly followed Misha.

Misha headed to the filming sets, looking for Kripke. Of course it was their luck that they ran into Jensen.

"Hey Misha. When did you get a PA?" Jensen asked.

"Oh, he's a… cousin who's interning. Just thought I'd help him out," Misha said.

"By having him help you," Jensen chuckled.

"Dean, Mr. Misha is helping me find a prophet that can help us get back," Cass said, his voice mumbled by the stack blocking him. He couldn't see Jensen, but it sounded like Dean to him.

"Did he just call me Dean?" Jensen asked.

"Uh, yeah, huge fan of Supernatural," Misha got nervous.

Cass found a spot he could set the stack down, "Dean."

"Hold up. Mish, are you sure he's not your twin because you two look identical." Jenson said.

"Did Misha get a new double?" Jared asked, walking over.

"Dean, Sam, this isn't funny. This is serious." Cass said.

"Haha, yeah, um, you guys caught me, this is my twin… Casifer," Misha lied.

Kripke popped out of nowhere, "This is fantastic! You know, last night I had an amazing idea for an episode where Cass and Misha meet. We can pull it off now. I mean, Misha, Casifer can do a perfect Castiel. This is perfect! Wardrobe! Get Casifer cleaned up here to play Castiel."

Cass was very confused as two women led him away.

"Good thing we haven't started filming the next episode yet," Kripke commented before disappearing to wherever he went.

Misha sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. An Unexpected Party Crash

**So I've decided to start responding to reviews. It will be by chapter so if you review on the most recent chapter of a story I will respond to it in the next chapter. I do take requests, on all my stories, so if there's something you'd like to see just let me know.**

 **Blondie 20000: Thank you for the review! Of course Cass is confused. Poor angel doesn't even know what's going on. As for Cass' acting, you'll just have to continue reading :)**

Cass was confused as he sat patiently, letting the ladies clean him up for whatever was going on. They gave him a stack of clothes, identical to what he was wearing and made him change. He was confused to as why he would have to change into the same clothes that he was wearing. Nevertheless he changed as he was instructed to.

Once the ladies had deemed him ready they led him out to the filming set. He was handed a stack of papers and stared at it confused. There were parts with his name that were highlighted. He wasn't sure what sort of significance it had.

Misha managed to get over to Cass. He noticed that Cass looked confused by the script, "That's the script. The highlighted parts are what you say and do," Misha explained to Cass. He hoped that Cass would catch on to how to act quickly or they would be filming for a long time.

"Come on! Let's get started! We'll start with a run through with the scripts," Singer shouted from his director's chair. He wasn't exactly a fan of the fact that Kripke had whipped up a new script out of nowhere and decided some guy he'd never heard of would play Castiel. What kind of name was Casifer anyways?

Misha directed Cass over to where he needed to stand, "Alright, Ja- Sam and Dean are going to be talking. When you hear me that's when you walk through the door dazed and confused. Then try and follow your lines on the script," Misha instructed, "Got it."

"I believe I do understand though I do not see how this will help me get back," Cass said, furrowing his brows. He held the script close to his face as he read his lines. Did people really think that he would say these kinds of things? This was bizarre.

"Just hang in there," Misha said, patting Cass' shoulder before going over to his spot.

Jared and Jensed were situated so it looked like they were going over the script, which they were, and facing a motel room set. Misha set behind them, worried about how this would go. The cameras all lined up, "Action!" Singer shouted.

"Where does Kripke get these ideas?" Jensen asked dropping his script into his lap.

Jared shrugged a very Sam like shrug, "I don't even know. But hey, he's the reason our lives are the way they are."

"Hey, have you guys looked at page 4 yet?" Misha leaned forward to show Jared and Jensen what he was talking about.

Cass walked through the door after hearing Misha. He didn't need to act confused because he was confused. Though the rest of his acting was lacking, "Dean. Sam."

"Cut!" Singer shouted, "Take 2 and Casifer, try to act and do your lines."

Cass, confused, went back to where Misha had originally set him when a stage hand directed him there. What did that man mean he was supposed to act? And why were these lines important?

Hours passed and little progress was actually getting made. Cass had to get quite a bit of help, mostly from Misha, on how to act. Acting was fairly foreign to him. Not even pretending to be an FBI agent was this hard. Finally they got the scene filmed all the way through once and just needed to do another take.

"Where does Kripke get these ideas?" Jensen asked dropping his script into his lap, starting the scene from the top after action was yelled.

Jared shrugged his Sam shrug, "I don't even know. But hey, he's the reason our lives are the way they are." He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, have you guys looked at page 4 yet?" Misha leaned forward to show Jared and Jensen what he was talking about. He was a little tired but it wasn't anything a little makeup couldn't hide.

Cass came stumbling in through the set door, looking around fazed and confused. He had finally been able to pull the 'I've been running from something and now I'm somewhere completely different' look.

Misha, Jared, and Jensen looked up and Cass, each with their own confused look. Jensen was about to say his line when Singer shouted cut, "When did that get there?" Singer gestured to a symbol that had appeared on the window when no one was looking.

Jared got up and approached the window, "It looks like the symbol from French mistake," He said. He turned around and then the symbol started glowing bright red.

Cass tackled Jared to the side as the glass shattered and two bodies came crashing through the window. But the two people hadn't been on the other side before flying through the window.

Jensen and Misha stood up taking a few steps towards the scene and Cass helped Jared to his feet. The four of them watched as the two people that had come crashing through the window stood up. It was silent until Jensen said something, then everyone started talking.

"You're me," Jensen pointed at Dean. Jensen was very confused because there was an exact copy of himself that looked just like Dean right in front of him. Not even doubles were that good most of the time before editing and that kind of stuff.

"Cass, why is a very sexy me standing in front of me? Is he a shapeshifter? Do we need to be killing people?" Dean had a lot of questions. He hadn't even asked why Sam and Cass seemed to have doubles as well.

"Dean!" Cass was so relieved to see Dean. But that meant that the Jensen Dean was not Dean. Cass had questions but now was not the time for those, "I'll try and explain."

"It's like the French mistake all over again. Except we can actually talk to ourselves," Jared was actually very excited by this. He could talk to Sam about what it was like to be Sam and maybe get a better insight on how to act as Sam.

"I don't even know if I'm the real Sam anymore," Sam was amazed by the likeness of the person in front of him. It was so different than any shapeshifter fiasco. He had so many questions to ask himself. And he also wanted to know what was going on around here. Was this a filming studio? If it was that meant they were in the same universe Balthazar sent them to. Except this time he was Sam which meant the person in front of him must be Jared Padalecki. The same must be for Jensen Ackles and Dean. That meant that the guy that looked like Cass was Misha and Misha wasn't dead. This was so cool.

"What the hell is going on?" Singer asked. He wanted to know why there were exact doubles of his star actors dressed as his star characters staring at his star actors. Kripke had popped up out of nowhere and was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Misha plopped back down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. First Cass had dropped into his life and now this was happening, "Kill me now," He mumbled, saying that while being fully aware of what had happened in the French Mistake.


End file.
